unitardzfandomcom-20200214-history
USW Wednesday Night Intensity
USW Wednesday Night Intensity, '''also known as '''USW Intensity '''and simply '''Wednesday Night Intensity is a professional wrestling program that currently airs on Wednesday evening's online and on BBC Sport, and is produced by Ultimate Showcase Wrestling. The show's name also caters towards the Intensity brand, to which the performers that compete on the show weekly are assigned to. The first episode of Intensity ''aired on January 16, 2013 and is known as one of the flagship shows for Ultimate Showcase Wrestling. ''Intensity ''first started airing for free over the Ultimate Showcase Wrestling website, before being turned into a pay-to-watch program as a part of their network-plan less than a year later. In early-2017, ''Intensity ''and it's sister program ''Severity ''were taken off of online streaming services, as a network deal was in the works to being finalized, with the two shows starting to air on BBC Sport in late-2017. ''Intensity ''was once the only weekly programming for the promotion, before a brand-split occurred in March of 2016, with the ''Severity show being created to be ''Intensity's ''counterpart, hosting the Friday Night Severity brand. ''Wednesday Night Intensity ''is currently a two-hour broadcast, with it's own roster and own championship's; those of which are the USW Championship, Blue Belt Championship, Red Belt Championship, and the USW Tag Team Championships. History Before the first brand split (2013-2016) Going into the first year of the promotion's existence, Intensity was the flagship show of the promotion, being as it was the only weekly show that the promotion held on a consistent basis. During the first year, the show would be hosted on Wednesday's, with a commonplace free weekly pay per view being hosted every other week, in order for the promotion to gain traction with viewers. After 2013 concluded, the promotion went along with monthly pay per views, giving Intensity a consistent running on a weekly basis, being the only free content being brought forth by the promotion, while continuing to be the main point of the promotion's run. At this time, performers with credibility like Zack Hardy, Cannon, Majagetta, Dwayne Porter, Dustin Ramond and more would help give the show a name, whilst establishing it as the main show of the promotion. Intensity would become a part of the USW Network deal that would be implemented in early-2014, becoming a key component of the networking deal. It would remain a part of the network bundle until early-2017, when it, alongside new sister show ''Severity ''would be taken off of streaming platforms, until they would start up again on the BBC Sport network, with a plan to go back onto streaming services after the Call To Greatness XIII event in 2018. After the brand split, becoming a sister show to ''Severity ''(2016-present) In March of 2016, a new brand would start taking place in the promotion, as performers started defecting to another show, which would be built up as Friday Night Severity, thus creating two separate rosters in the promotion, both taking place on different shows. Both shows would hold a two-hour time window, while ''Intensity ''would remain on Wednesday evenings, and ''Severity ''would take place on Friday evenings. Intensity would lose performers like Dustin Ramond, Majagetta and Cannon before the end of 2017, while maintaining Derrick Carter, Westernlight, and a newly returning Zack Hardy, who, while being a part time performer in the promotion, would be named a member of the Intensity brand, competing only on Intensity branded pay per views. On-air personalities